Behind the Scenes of MAR
by Chiazu
Summary: Ever wonder what happens during the filming of MAR? Well, here's your chance to find. Read and discover what Ginta, Alviss, Dorthy, Snow, Bobba, Bell, and everyone does as the film episode 30 of MAR. Please R&R, Rated for one word.


**Me: Hey people my second story.**

**Yuka/Amaya: YAY!!!**

**Me: I hope you like it.**

**Yuka/Amaya: Please comment. Flame her and we'll hunt you done and shave off all of your hair1**

**Me: -.-u Right then, Enjoy! This Dedicated to GintaxAlvissForever. Her story 'Ask The Nekp Boys' gave me the inspiration for this...thing.**

--------------------------------------------------

**Behind the Scenes of MAR**

--------------------------------------------------

"We are currently standing outside studio 18, and it's just another day of filming for the anime Mar: Marchen Awakens Romance. They are currently filming episode 30. Let's see how everything is going. Remember to be quiet, they are filming after all." Enter Studio 18...

Alviss: "Stamina..." Falls backwards.

Director: "CUT!! Alviss, you're not suppose to faint. I've told you that over a hundred times."

Alviss: Sits up. "I can't help it. I'm too tired to stand up."

Director: Rushes over to Alviss. "Why?! What's wrong, are you getting sick?! Oh no, what are we going to do?!"

Alviss: Sweatdrops "No, you made us get up at 5:30 this morning to start filming at six."

Director: Stares blankly "...So?"

Ginta: Sits down by Alviss "We didn't get to bed until 2 am last night. And you didn't even let us have breakfast."

Dorthy: Sitting in her chair "Yeah, we're tried and hungry."

Jack: "HEY EVERYBODY!!! GUESS WHAT I HAVE!!!"

Director: Vein pops "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I STARTED FILMING TWO HOURS AGO!"

Jack: "I know. I went out and got some breakfast for everybody"

Everybody except the Director: "YAY!!!!"

**2 hours later, Making it ten in the morning.**

Director: "Okay, is everybody good to now?"

Everybody: "Yes."

Director: "Okay! Snow, Ginta, Alan, Jack, and Alviss; You've just returned from the third round, and Bell is glad you're back. Make sure to show how much you were worried Bell, and Alviss...Alviss?...ALVISS!!"

Alviss: Under the table with Ginta "WHAT?!"

Director: "Get out from under the table with Ginta so we can finish this scene." after Alviss and Ginta crawl out from under the table. "Okay, make sure to be happy when you see Bell again. You got that?"

Alviss: "Yeah, yeah let's get this over with."

Director: "Okay. Quiet everyone! Ready?...And Action!"

Bell: Flying towards Alviss "AL-KUN!!!"

Alviss: Smiles "OW! YOU BITCH!" Bell just flew straight into his eye.

Director: "CUT!! Bell be more careful."

Bell: "HEY! Don't tell me to be careful, he's the one who moved. He did it on purpose."

Alviss: "I did not. The stupid little pixie wasn't watching where she flew."

Director: Watching Alviss and Bell fight more. "Look, Alviss go get your eye check out. And both of you stop fight, especially you Bell. You're suppose to be in love with Alviss."

Bell: "Fine. Alviss, want me to come with you."

Alviss: "I guess, it is hard to see."

Bell: "Sorry." Starts to lead him to the nurse.

Director: "Okay, let's film's Alice's scene real quick."

Nanashi/Jack: "YES!! ALRIGHT!!!:

Dorthy: "Don't we need Alviss and Bell for that scene?"

Director: "No, I want to film her entrance. Okay, Alice, get out here."

Alice: Sees Nanashi and Jack, "Do I have to?"

Director: "Yes. Please? I really need you to do this right now, and where did Babbo go?"

Ginta: Points to Snow. "He keeps giving Snow dirty looks."

Snow: "Mr. Director Man."

Director: "What?"

Snow: "Make Babbo stop looking at me."

Babbo: "Put your shirt back and I will."

Snow: "I can't! The director told me not to wear for my fight."

Director: "Yes, but I also said to put it back on after your fight."

Snow: Light bulb above her head "Oh right! My bad!" Laughs nervously

Dorthy: "Stupid girl"

Alice: "PREVERTS!" Slaps Nanashi and Jack

Director: "What now?"

Alice: "Those won't stop looking at me!"

Everybody:...

Director: "Just deal with it."

Alice: "EXCU-"

Alviss/Bell: "WE'RE BACK!!"

Ginta: "ALVISS!!!" Pounces Alviss

Bell: "What did we miss?"

Jack: Red hand print on his face "Nothing much."

Nanashi: Same hand print "Just the usual"

Bell: "OMIGWAD!! What happened to your faces?"

Jack: Points to Alice "That bitch slapped us again."

Bell: "Again? Did you do anything."

Nanashi/Jack: "No."

Alice: "LIARS!!"

Nanashi: "Shut up you stupid slut!"

Alice: "Wha-That it it! I quit! Goodbye, Everybody. I hope I know see you again."

Dorthy: "So we'll see you again for filming tomorrow right?"

Alice: "Of course!" Leaves

Babbo: "OW! Why you little tramp!"

Ginta: In Alviss' arms "Babbo? What happened?"

Babbo: "Snow kicked me, but I think it hurt her more."

Snow: Crying on the floor holding her foot. "I...WANT...MY...MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYY!!!"

Alviss: Still holding Ginta "She deserves it. What idiot kicks a metal ball?"

Nanashi/Jack: "You have a point there."

Dorthy/Bell: Laughing at Snow

Alan left a long time ago.

Director: o.O "You're all insane. I QUIT!!" Runs away

Ginta: "...Does this mean we get the rest of the day off?"

Alviss: "I guess so..."

Everyone: "ALRIGHT!!"

Alviss and Ginta run to Ginta's trailer. Bell and Dorthy eventual take Snow to the hospital, she broke her big toe. Alice meets up with Babbo and the go to the movies. Jack and Nanashi followed Alice all day. A new director was found, it was the guy who directed Inuyasha. Hey, if he couls put up with that imagine what else he could do.

--------------------------------------------------

**Me: Okay, What did you think?**

**Yuka: Please review1**

**Amaya: Remember, flames means we'll cut off all of your hair.**

**Me: Would you shut! Ignore those two.**

**Yuka/Amaya: HEY! **

**Me: Just ignore them like they don't exist.**


End file.
